


Wait for me...please

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Fall (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: The story of the angel who waited 6000 years to be finally reunited with his long lost lover.[Fictober 2019, Day 27]





	Wait for me...please

**Day 27: “Can you wait for me?”**

The day the Great Rebellion started Aziraphale was finishing up yet another file on Raphael’s latest creation. 

When he was assigned as basically being the secretary of an Archangel he was both flattered to be considered deserving of assisting an Archangel and so bored at the idea. He knew other angels who were Michael’s or Morningstar’s secretaries, and they spent their days doing nothing but cover the Archangel’s mischiefs and affairs.

But, boy, was he wrong.

He has never been busier than when he started working for Raphael. The Archangel had taken his role as the creator of the stars and planets very seriously, and he spent almost every day creating. Every time he’d come to Aziraphale’s office and bring him to his latest creation, asking for his opinion; a s if Aziraphale could find Raphael’s work anything other than beautiful.

Everything the Archangel made was pure perfection, even the smiles he gave Aziraphale were the most beautiful thing Aziraphale had ever seen, almost as bright as the stars Raphael spent all day creating.

Needless to say, it didn’t take long for the angel to fall in love with Raphael. With his long, red hair that shone in the pitch-black universe like a wine stain, with his laugh thick and harmonious as the sound of cupids playing the harp and with their private trips to the furthest pockets of the Universe.

And it took even less for the Archangel to fall in love with Aziraphale. With the angel that looked so serious but that in reality was just shy, and loved to hide behind his desk. The one that inspired every single one of Raphael’s latest creation, with his blonde hair that looked like the milky way, or his smile, bright as the Pole Star but sharp and dangerous as a black hole. 

How could Raphael not fall for such an angel? So pure in his intentions yet strong enough to carry them on.

When Aziraphale heard the first shouts and clashes of swords he was smiling at the small comment Raphael had left on his report.

_ 'Later I’ll make you see this one, I thought of you...of us when I made it. _

_ Miss you' _

But his love-induced distraction was soon disrupted when a bloody angel entered his office, hand on his side to try and stop the bleeding.

“Aziraphale! Morningstar...he rebelled...and started a war” he yelled, trying to breathe through the pain “they are fighting... and falling”

“Falling?” Aziraphale said.

“Michael and others are throwing the rebels off the clouds”

Aziraphale was horrified by the minute. 

“Here, sit at my desk and relax” he said to the poor angel, trying to help him a little, his mind was focused on the battle outside. He had a strange feeling...

“Where are you going?”

“I need to see” he just said, running out of the office.

Chaos met him.

He saw people killing each other, forgetting that only the day before they were all brothers and sisters. Archangels breaking other angels’ wings and then throwing them off the clouds, all while screaming that this massacre was in the name of God.

Aziraphale looked around frantic, looking for a sign of God, or even an Archangel, ready to stop his madness.

He only saw Michael and Morningstar fighting bloodily. And Raphael.

Aziraphale's heart faltered at the sight of Raphael's robe, as red as his hair.  He ran towards him, calling out his name.

“Aziraphale!” Raphael said, face breaking in one of his breathtaking smiles, but he must have remembered where they were because his smile fell immediately. “Aziraphale! What are you doing here?! Go away!”

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Aziraphale asked, hands roaming all over the Archangel’s body.

“What? No, no, don't worry. It's not only mine” he kissed him, and Aziraphale felt tears on his face. “ Please my love, you need to go away. You don't deserve to get involved”

“Let’s go then”

“No no, I can't. I have to...I think I can't… Please just go. Wait for me. Can you wait for me?” Raphael said, tone becoming more and more urgent. Aziraphale didn't recognize Raphael behind that panicky expression.

“Yes, of course” he said calmly, caressing the other’s face.

“Good good good” Raphael looked around frantic, “Then wait for me, my love. Wherever I’ll be, I’ll always find you. Remember it, okay?” he kissed Aziraphale one last time, before returning to the fight.

Aziraphale didn't have the time to stop him. Or to stop what happened right after.

Morningstar fell, thrown away by Michael.  Michael who, then, saw Raphael and ran towards him.

“Raphael! You have disappointed me and God! And so you will face our fury” Michael shouted and promptly cut Raphael's wings with one, fluid movement.

Aziraphale didn't know who screamed more, if him or Raphael, who then fell off the clouds. The Falling Archangel's tears formed new stars in the sky, as the night promptly came on Heaven.

Aziraphale fell on the ground, lifeless.

He did what Raphael asked of him. He waited.

He waited on the Eastern Gate when he saw a demon with the same red bright hair as Raphael tempt the humans. He waited when he started talking to that same demon, finding out his name was Crawly.  Then Crowley.

He waited, and waited for Crowley to catch up on him. And when he saw the same love and adoration he usually saw in Raphael’s golden eyes in Crowley’s yellow, snake-like ones, he continued to wait.

Because they were an angel and a demon, now. It was risky, even more than before, and he was not ready to lose him again. So he waited.

Until he didn't have to.

“To the world” Crowley says, smiling sweetly at him.

“To the world” Aziraphale replies, and it sounded more like ‘To you, to us...to us finally able to be together’.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://shanimalew.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shanimalew) if you want to talk about how cute these two idiots are together <3


End file.
